In the field of biological and chemical threat detection, many technologies have been developed. Many rely upon obtaining a sample of the material to be tested, and then performing various tests such as measuring the absorption spectrum, radiation spectrum, and analyzing the chemical composition using traditional tests used in chemistry and biology.
However, the prior art does not provide a way of detecting possible airborne chemical or biological threats at a distance. Optical tests have been limited by the absorption of light in the atmosphere.